Just Not Enough
by HopelessxDreams
Summary: Just read. e  e Contains some girl loving...


I watched as she gently waved getting onto the airplane. Her blonde hair flowing angelically with the wind.

"Bye bye, Chelsea!" My beautiful blonde girl friend said. "I'll miss you! You better call me!"

"Will do, Claire!" I yelled feeling tears sprout in my eyes. She had visited for a mere year. I know I'm being greedy. It was just…I wanted her around all the time. Not just every other year. And another thing I had come to conclusion was she….she had to be…she was cheating. Just the way she acted when she was on the phone. Shooing me away and talking really quiet. Whispering things then trying to change the subject when I asked who she was talking to. Of course I didn't bother much about it just shoving it to the back of my head. Truthfully it scared me. I didn't want her to leave me. I just…loved her way too much. And if she was gone I wouldn't be able to stay in this city any longer I would have to do something new…refreshing…different…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Just shut up, Chels! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The book flew hitting me in my face.

"WHY WOULDN'T I! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME WITH WITH….GRAY!" I said viciously, rubbing my nose the impact from the book hurting. "GET THE FUCK OUT MY FACE! LEAVE! LEAVE RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU!" I sure and hell wasn't thinking when I pounced on her pinning her to the floor.

"Chelsea…get off me. I'll leave fine…" I leaned forward looking into her big baby blue eyes her luscious blonde hair. This was it. She was gone. Out of my life now. That's when I went for change…

"Bye." I said getting off her and sitting on the floor. She stared at me probably preparing to make up a lame excuse but she didn't. It looked as if she regretted it. Regretted hooking up with _Gray_. She started packing her small luggage just staring at me the whole time about to cry. I'd miss her. I won't lie. I loved her. Loved her more then someone should love another person. It wasn't lust it was _love_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And this my young lady is the ranch I was talking about…" I looked around glancing at this man's face…his name was I believe…Taro? "But you don't have the ability to handle such a thing. You're just a young lady." Being stubborn I turned around staring at him.  
"Well I'm taking it anyways!" I growled.

"Okay." Okay? Wait…"You can have it. I like your spunk. Want me to show you the basics?" I shrugged.

"Nah. I'll learn." He stared at me giving me these eyes. I don't know how to explain but it was…maybe how impressed he was…

"I'll get going. But…here." He shoved four packs of turnip seeds in my hand along with a bunch of tools.

"T-Thanks." He nodded and pointed to the road that left off _my _ranch.

"You should stop by to say hi to everyone sometime. Another thing is…what are you gonna call your ranch, Chelsea." I pondered for a little.

"Baby Blue." I stated.

"Baby Blue Ranch? I like it." Taro said nodding. "I'll go now. If you need anything stop by!" He walked off my land and I stared out into the huge field. Time to get started…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So wait….you're like…lesbian?" Julia said surprised. I chuckled.

"Uh…yeah. I know I know. Weird. Now you feel uncomfortable...yada yada yada. But trust me I don't like any of the girls on this island." She gasped.

"So…So…I'm not pretty?" She frowned. My eyes widening I waved my hands in front of me for defense.

"No you are it's just I'm not uh…over my ex…" She nodded.

"Don't blame ya. I don't get over my exs for years at a time. Oh and um…I'm straight by the way~" I laughed.

"I noticed…it's just I trust you won't tell anyone. I don't want people treating me differently…" I looked down sipping at my cup of tea.

"Oh! Yeah your secret is safe with me!" I smiled.

"Good to know, Jules."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"JULIA!" I stomped into the animal shop. She told Natalie and Natalie told everyone _my little secret_ if you would put it that way. I heard running in the back of the shop.

"She's out back." Mirabelle said a bit uncomfortable. I sighed and jogged to the back room.

"I'M SORRY!" She was crouching hiding in back of a sheep. I sighed loudly closing my eyes.

"Hm…" I said a little irritated.

"SO SORRY! It's just…Natalie she asked me I swear I didn't tell she just I don't know! CAUGHT ON?" I blinked. Natalie…catching on? Did I act different from a _straight_ girl? Sure I stared at girl's boobs and asses but I didn't make it obvious just a little glance. I really couldn't resist especially around Julia. She wears the shortest shorts and the tightest low cut shirts I seen.

"Um…okay." I said accepting her apology.

"Okay?" She asked confused. "Um…Chelsea I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Natalie's…um…you know…lesbian?" I chuckled.

"I dunno. Ask her." Her eyes widened.

"NO NO! SHE'LL HIT ME!" I shrugged.

"Well then ya'll know it's true." I fiddled with my fingers.

"True…" She said obviously remembering something. She stuck her hand in the air in achievement I suppose. My cousin is coming over tomorrow…he's the guy I was telling you about! The animal dealer! So you should get you're chickens and cows tomorrow! Come over pwease!"

"Sure." I yawned stretching. "What time…?"

"Um…10 AM?" I nodded walking out the room.

"WAIT! CHELS!" I sighed turning around. "What conditioner do you use? Your hair is always so shiny and never stinks." I laughed loudly.

"First of all I take a shower everyday considering I live on a farm. Second Thank you for noticing? And third…Um…I don't remember what it's called…" She smiled widely.

"Welcome!"

"Julia!" Mirabelle called from the counter.

"What is it, mum?" I watched as Julia walked pass me sitting on the counter. Mirabelle looked down a little embarrassed…but for what?

"Um…Chelsea no offense but is it true…? Are you um…"Julia stared at me saying with her eyes "I could totally cover you if you want'.

"Yes. Yes it is but it doesn't mean I want vey girl I see…I just…my heart is taken." She stared at me.

"Why hunnie that's amazing…in all my days…I never um..met someone….that is…"

"Lesbian?" I finished for her.

"Um…yes." I nodded frowning a little. Maybe tomorrow would be better…I would meet Julia's cousin…she talks about him so much…

**A/N: o-o SO uh….this will be a Velsea but…for now it's a Clalsea. ;D xD Um review please…Review ensure me with smiles and a warm fuzzy feeling. :D And you…you the reader get….BANANAS! :D Mmmm BANANA! :D x3 Bye byeeee. Next chapter some VaughnxChelsea action. ;D**


End file.
